People
List of Characters Heroes Genjo Sanzo 【玄奘三蔵】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) *'Kouryuu' 【江流】(Sai. Vol. 2 - Continuous) *'Konzen Douji'【金蝉童子】(Gaiden) ☆ Kanzeon Bosatsu’s nephew. His status as a god was high, but his job consisted mainly of paging through documents, and the boredom was killing him. He’s a typical young master and doesn’t know what hard work is; although he’s the iron fist in a velvet glove and has a huge attitude, he has no strength or patience. He’s pure only so far as he has no worldly knowledge. He met Goku, and was influenced by Tenpou and Kenren as well, and defeated his previous self in order to protect that which was important to him, gaining the determination to face up to a huge power. ☆ He has long, fine golden hair, and long-lashed drooping eyes. His appearance resembles Genjo Sanzo somehow. Son Goku 【孫悟空】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) *'Seiten Taisei' 【斉天大聖】(Sai. Vol. 3 - Continuous) Sha Gojyo 【沙悟浄】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) *'General Kenren'【捲簾大将 Kenren Taishou】(Gaiden) ☆ General of Heaven’s Western Army. A lawless man who loves saké, flowers, and women. He’s an infamous commander who used to be a general in the Eastern army, but he was demoted for sleeping with his commander’s wife, and became Field Marshal Tenpou’s subordinate. He’s a bold wanderer overflowing with chivalry, but also has a meddling, common-sensed face. He’s a good older brother –type person, especially to children and his subordinates. He’s been called Tenpou’s husband, but he’s actually more of a housewife, supporting Tenpou, who wouldn’t be able to handle daily life if left to his own devices. He doubted the absolute principle policies of heaven from before. He is attracted by the lower world’s art and the beauty of living things, and while he’s a military man in heaven’s army, he becomes involved with Goku. ☆ He has short black hair and black eyes, a sarcastic mouth, and a big, childlike smile. That look resembles Sha Gojyo somehow. He loves lower world luxury items like cigarettes. Since acquiring these goods is difficult, he smokes several brands. Cho Hakkai 【猪八戒】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) *'Cho Gonou' 【猪悟能】(Sai. Vol. 2 - Continuous) *'Field Marshal Tenpou' 【天蓬元帥 Tenpou Gensui】(Gaiden) ☆ Field Marshal of Heaven’s Western Army. He’s a reading maniac, and he’s always buried in books. He too loves lower world items, and he gathers senseless items in his office, calling him his collection. He’s easy-going and vague, very “my pace”. He doesn’t care at all about himself, with his shabby white coat and his dandruff-ridden hair – his handsome face is totally wasted. He’s famous for being a weirdo, and his calm, cool-headed insight while standing on the battlefield is like that of another person; his superior officer the Dragon King recognizes Tenpou as the superior military man. He used to be the type to bear everything on his own, but since he gained his good comrade Kenren, he changed his solitary recklessness, placed Kenren at the top of his unit, and put his heart into playing the wife role. He also has a dangerous side that leads him to keep hot items to himself beyond all expectations, and to keep his teeth in something until he’s satisfied, no matter who his opponent is. ☆ He has semi-long black hair, like it’s been left to grow out, and thick glasses. He has a handsome look that combines gentleness and harshness. That look somehow resembles Hakkai. His favored cigarette brand is Arc Royal. His beloved ash tray is a charming earthenware frog acquired in the lower world. Minekura had her assistant Suzuki Jirou-chan design it. She hopes to turn it into merchandise (laughs). Jeep 【ジープ】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) *'Dragon King of the Western Ocean, Goujun'【西海竜王・敖潤 Seikai Ryuuou Goujun】(Gaiden) ☆ Sole person responsible for Heaven’s Western Army, Tenpou and Kenren’s superior officer. He’s strict about discipline as an army officer should be, and undoubtedly takes heaven’s orders as absolute. He discards excess things and is very punctual. He values Tenpou highly, and from early on he rescued Goku and the others, who had begun to associate with Tenpou at some point, from danger. He got caught up in the fours’ rebellion, and even though he didn’t understand their thinking, he saw their paths with his own eyes. ☆ He has two horns growing from his silver hair. Scales dot his porcelain skin, and his eyes are red and gold. His strange appearance is closer to that of a youkai than a god. ... *'Hayabusa Brothers' 【ハヤブサ兄弟 Hayabusa Kyoudai】(Sai. R. Vol. 1) ☆ The false names the Sanzo Ikkou signed into the inn under in order to disguise themselves. Well, that was all Hakkai’s idea (laughs). Accordingly, the names became the nicknames for the completely robe-covered, sunglasses-wearing Sanzo Ikkou. By the way, “Tarou 太郎” is Sanzo, “Jirou 二郎” is Gojyo, “Saburou 三郎” is Hakkai, and “Shirou 四郎” is Goku. If you look closely, their sunglasses are all different. Youkai Kougaiji 【紅孩児】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) Lirin 【李厘】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) Dokugakuji 【独角兕】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) *'Sha Jien' 【沙爾燕】(Sai. Vol. 2 - Continuous) ☆ Gojyo’s older half-brother whose whereabouts Gojyo has always wondered about. Dokugakuji’s real name. Yaone 【八百鼡】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) Gyokumen Koushu 【玉面公主】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) ☆ Gyuumaoh’s mistress, and the ringleader who planned the revival experiment that caused the disorder in Shangri-la. She shows an almost abnormal lust for Gyuumaoh. She is involved in a physical relationship with her accomplice Nii Jienyi, but the two feel no love for each other. It looks like her personality condenses all the bad things about women – she’s high-handed, self-centered, hysterical and sadistic – but actually she didn't start out that way. I plan to expose her tale at a later date. Gyumaoh 【牛魔王】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) ☆ The youkai king buried 500 years ago in Houtou Castle, India, by Prince Nataku. It is said he refused to live with humans and rampaged as he pleased. His name is brought up as the cause of the incident in Shangri-la, but in actuality Gyumaoh is surrounded by countless machines in order to be revived, and knows nothing. ☆ Kougaiji and Lirin’s father. The giant form seen now is his normal one; usually he wears a youkai power limiter and makes his body smaller. I plan to draw the complex relations between Kougaiji’s adored mother Rasetsunyo and Gyuumaoh, and Gyokumen Koushu in the future. At this point, it’s unknown whether or not he’ll be very popular with the ladies. Rasetsunyo 【羅刹女】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) ☆ Kougaiji’s mother. She was sealed in a pillar in Houtou Castle’s hall by Gyokumen Koushu. Her living (?) form has yet to appear in the books, but let me just say that she did possess the maternal feelings that Kougaiji wholeheartedly adores, and that in the distant past, she was intimate with Gyokumen Koushu. Professor Hwang 【黄博士 Howan Hakase】(Sai. Vol. 3 - Continuous) ☆ One of the three professors continuing the Gyuumaoh resurrection experiment research at Houtou Castle, the only woman. She’s intellectual and incredibly serious, a neat-freak, honors student –type. Under her white coat she’s quite glamorous. Her permed hair hides her ears, but she is a youkai. She doesn’t get along with her sloppy coworker Nii Jienyi and they constantly butt heads, but he can tell that she’s suppressing a bit of jealousy. Ever since she was small she hasn’t trusted men and holds no interest in the opposite sex. She nurtures her secret feelings for Gyokumen Koushu, who values her genius. Instructor Wang 【王老師 Wan Roushi】(Sai. Vol. 3 - Continuous) ☆ One of the three professors, as above. He’s a tank top-wearing, decrepit old man whose very existence is a mystery. There are machine-like goggles installed on his face, and cords pierce his head. He wears the form of a youkai, but I can’t wait to find out what exactly he is, in the end. Hyakugan Maoh 【百眼魔王】(Sai. Vol. 2 - Continuous) Chin Yisou 【清一色】(Sai. Vol. 3-4) ☆ Hyakugan Maoh’s son. He’s a centipede youkai so he can control centipedes, but he was also skilled at Yin-Yang 陰陽onmyou and used Mahjong pieces as mediums to control shikigami. He was the youkai who was the catalyst for Hakkai’s transformation into a youkai, and he lost his life once at Gonou’s hands. Just as he was on the brink of death he buried a Mahjong piece in his own body, turning his corpse into a shikigami. He never saw eye-to-eye with his father Hyakugan Maoh, so they weren’t close. He was overcome with the need for revenge at having his entire clan, as well as himself killed, and demonstrated an almost abnormal fixation on Hakkai in his psychological attacks on the man. He’s like a sinister reptile with a clingy temperament. ☆ Incidentally, the things he had in his mouth like a cigarette are Mahjong counters. They can also be thrown like needles. The name Chin Yisou was one he gave himself after becoming a shikigami. It’s the name of a Mahjong combination*, as well as having the meaning “to be dyed in one color”. [Chin Yisou, or the single suit hand, is "All tiles in the hand are exclusively of one suit with no honor tiles" (Wikipedia article)] ☆ It isn’t drawn in the books, but the reason he holds such an interest in Hakkai lies in some past contact or conversation he had with the kidnapped Kanan. If you think about that carefully…… Kanan was a fearsome woman. Chin Yisou’s Familiar 【清一色の使い魔 Chin Iisou no Tsukaima】(Sai. Vol. 4) ☆ Chin Yisou controlled a huge crab-like shikigami as well, but impact-wise nothing can beat this creepy China-boy –style puppet familiar (laughs). He cackles and spits seed beams from his mouth. I had fun drawing him. It didn’t come up in the manga, but his name is Ryuu Yisou 緑一色*. Dark Spider Clan 【闇蜘蛛一族 Yamigumo Ichizoku】(Sai. Vol. 1 Ch. 1-3) ☆ The group of youkai headed by the Spider Woman that impersonated a traveling troupe and attacked the Sanzo Ikkou. We know from the fact that they attacked Gojyo with sexual temptation that even ten days into their journey, information about the Sanzo Ikkou was already leaked to the youkai side. Renri 【蓮麗】(Sai. Vol. 5) Kinkaku & Ginkaku 【金閣】 & '【銀閣】(Sai. Vol. 6-7) *'Kinkaku : ☆ Ginkaku’s older twin brother, a youkai child who didn’t go crazy. Both brothers were orphaned, and picked up wandering the woods by “Kami-sama”. He’s naïve and doesn’t know to doubt people, so he doesn’t know right from wrong, back from front, and is easily influenced. He believes Kami-sama’s words, and is persuaded that his brother turned into a monster because he was a “bad child”, and that to return him to his former self, they needed to do “good things”. He collected “bad children”s’ souls with the grotesque gourd given him by Kami-sama. In truth he feared Kami-sama, and in the end Kami-sama tired of him, and threw him away. *'Ginkaku' : ☆ Kinkaku’s younger twin brother. In contrast to his brother, Ginkaku was very quiet and adult-like. Because he feared and distrusted “Kami-sama” before his older brother did, he was killed. His soul wandered the world within the gourd, and explained the truth when he appeared before Hakkai and Goku. He worried for his overly-naïve brother until the end. Yakumo 【耶雲】(Sai. R. Vol. 1) ☆ A youkai man who took on youkai children without relatives and lived with them in the deeply snowy mountains. He didn’t go crazy, and although he’s a huge-bodied, masculine man, he’s gentle and mature. He took down every child who went crazy, and built their graves one by one. He dreamed of a small, modest happiness, but that dream was cut down unfeelingly by the villagers below. In the end, he couldn’t not wish to go crazy. Ryou 【梁】(Sai. R. Vol. 1) ☆ One of the youkai children who lived with Yakumo. His mental stability was unbalanced by the humans coming to disrupt his lifestyle, and he went crazy. He was buried by Yakumo. Mystery Man【謎の男 Nazo no Otoko】(Sai. R. Vol. 2 - Continuous) ☆ A man who follows the Sanzo Ikkou’s journey. He’s a Kabuki actor–type youkai who wears round sunglasses and gaudy clothes, and has an unusually long pipe, and although he’s in his 30’s he speaks as though he were an old man. At this point his true identity is completely unknown. He will appear properly in the future. ☆ In “Saiyuki Off Road” he appears in Goku’s dream and poses questions to Goku as though he knows everything. Zakuro 【雀呂】(Sai. R. Vol 2 - Continuous) ☆ A youkai man dispatched by Gyokumen Koushu to defeat the Sanzo Ikkou. He holds youkai power in his characteristic eyes, and corners his enemies with his hypnotic words. On top of wearing strange, no good clothes (his pants are leather, just to let you know), speaking hopelessly dramatically, and talking to himself a lot, he has no sense of direction and no redeeming qualities. He’s a character to love. His skillful hypnosis was broken by Sanzo and the others. But he’s good at running, at least. Banri 【鷭里】（Sai. R. Vol. 4） ☆ He was Gojyo’s bad friend since they were boys. He approached Gojyo, who was good in a fight, and they started running together. He has a good personality and is readily friendly, but from long ago he would cut loose of his friends and quickly disappear if there was any danger to himself. Gojyo knew what he was like, but continued to associate with him. About a year before Hakkai and Gojyo met, Banri was chased by yakuza and his whereabouts were unknown, but when the fuss died down he strutted back on scene. At that time he was part of a thief gang. ☆ When he was a child his father was branded a murderer, and his path in life was perverted by being despised for being the child of such a man. As a youkai he hates humans, and points at Shangri-la as being only a name, covering up the racial gap between humans and youkai. By the way, the reason his eyebrows are thin is because he over plucked them in the past (laughs). Gods Kanzeon Bosatsu 【観世音菩薩】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) ☆ One of the five great bodhisattvas who live in heaven, one who administers mercy and compassion. However, s/he is a vulgar, boob-flashing, hermaphroditic, sexy bodhisattva. This is the person who ordered the Sanzo Ikkou to go to the west. It may seem like she enjoys sending various trials at Sanzo and the others, but ever since 500 years ago s/he puts her heart and soul into watching over the way Goku and the others live their lives. In Gaiden, s/he displays enough natural power to knock out Goku after he’d changed into the Seiten Taisei. S/he might actually be the strongest. Jiroushin 【次郎神】 (Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) ☆ Kanzeon Bosatsu’s assistant. He is always plagued by ulcers. Most likely he’s younger than he appears, but he’s a worry wart of an old man. His hobby is putting together ships in bottles. War Prince Nataku 【闘神・哪吒太子 Toushin Nataku Taishi】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) ☆ A synthesized combination of youkai and god created by Li Touten; in other words, a man-made man. Just as Li Touten wished, he was appointed “War Prince” as he was the strongest “killing puppet” that combines a terrifying amount of youkai power and godly skills. He is tortured by the dilemma of being both a mischievous, childlike boy and a doll that accepts his father’s word as law, but when he meets Goku, that wall collapses and he is left with the terrible, unavoidable choice of suicide. ☆ In the Saiyuki books he just sits at Kannon’s side like the empty shell of a doll. He may be the key to the story in the future…… Three Aspects 【三仏神 Sanbutsushin】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) ☆ They deliver divine messages from heaven to the lower world at the Palace of the Setting Sun, like the Three Magi. Their real bodies are in heaven, and only their faces are projected as holograms onto the water screen in the Palace of the Setting Sun’s audience chamber. From the right they represent three types of concepts such as “female, male, neuter” and “peace, neutrality, chaos”, and express corresponding views to Sanzo and the others. Heavenly Emperor 【天帝 Tentei】(Gaiden) ☆ A decoration-type existence, king of heaven in name only. He’s an old guy with no particular special traits. He gets nose hairs drawn on him; his birthday celebration gets turned into a brawl, nothing good happens to him. I feel sorry for him. He always has guards on either side of him. It’s cute how those guards try to hard to lift up the Heavenly Emperor’s enthusiasm. Li Touten【李塔天】(Gaiden) ☆ Nataku’s father. Truthfully, he created Nataku as a tool to promote himself. Originally his family held a high rank in heaven, but due to certain reasons they fell from favor, and ever since he’s been working in the Heavenly Palace as a hired hand, all the while being despised. He contrived to attempt a comeback by crowning Nataku the war prince, but he had to get rid of Goku, who was also a candidate. For some reason he’s got funky dredded hair, and he may or may not hold a grudge against Goku for calling him a “poo head”. Humans Koumyou Sanzo 【光明三蔵】(Sai. Vol. 1 - Continuous) Priest Goudai Sanzo【剛内三蔵法師 Goudai Sanzou Houshi】(Sai. R. Vol. 3) ☆ The balding Sanzo Priest who used to protect the Muten Sutra. He managed the Zen’ou Temple, and there he trained apprentice monks to be the next Sanzo Priest. He was friends with Koumyou from the time they were both apprentice monks, and when he foresaw his own death he had Koumyou with him and left the rest to him. He recognized the danger within Ken’yuu at an early stage, and most likely kept him close for it. ☆ Completely opposite from Koumyou, he’s a serious, inflexible monk. He was also a huge man, and from the time he was young he excelled at power-type martial arts. At this point, he’s the most wholesome Sanzo Priest in “Saiyuki” (laughs). Ni Jianyi 【你健一】(Sai. Vol. 3 - Continuous) *'Priest Ukoku Sanzo' 【烏哭三蔵法師】(Sai. Vol. 9 - Continuous) *'Ken’yuu'【健邑】(Sai. R. Vol. 3) Hazel Grouse 【ヘイゼル＝グロス】(Sai. R. Vol. 4-10) Gat 【ガト】(Sai. R. Vol. 4-10) Master 【マスター】(Sai. R. Vol. 4-10) ☆ His real name was Filbert Grouse. He was the pastor of a small church, as well as a known “devil (monster) exorcist”. He raised the orphaned Hazel as his own son, and was a warm, merciful old man. He also resembles Koumyou in some points. However, that kindness became a handicap, and he was killed by a monster. Kanan 【花喃】(Sai. Vol. 2 - Continuous) ☆ Hakkai/Cho Gonou’s separated older twin sister. She was also his lover. She was gentle-mannered and feminine, but she was a strong woman at the core. As for why she would purposely kill herself before Hakkai’s eyes, it might be a glimpse of the feelings Kanan had toward Hakkai, and of her true self. Shuuei【朱泱】(Sai. Vol. 2-3) ☆ The only person other than Koumyou that Kouryuu could stand at Kinzan Temple, the martial arts instructor. He excelled in martial arts and spiritual power from a young age, and was also known as “Shuuei the talisman user”. He always looked out for the bullied Kouryuu like a younger brother, and felt something unusual in the boy’s dignity and nobility. The crimson prayer beads Shuuei received from Kouryuu became the only thing tying him to sanity once he’d been taken by the fuda. *'Rikudou' 【六道】(Sai. Vol. 2-3) ☆ He changed his identity to the “Doushi-sama”, a youkai who kills youkai with fuda charms. His true identity is Shuuei, Sanzo’s old friend. In order to protect Kinzan Temple, he used and was swallowed up by the forbidden Araya Spell, and he continued to destroy youkai even as he lost his sense of self. Even though as he was swallowed by insanity he gained almost a split personality, in the end he pointed Sanzo’s gun at his own forehead. Jikaku 【持覚】(Sai. R. Vol.3) ☆ The old man who used to be Keiun Temple’s head priest. The character who gave cigarettes and the prompt to raise his head to Genjo Sanzo, who had begun to lose sight of himself on his wild, life-threatening journey. He was easy-going and vague, but his powers and courage, enough to take on a host of attackers, was extraordinary. He had a weakness for saké and cigarettes. ☆ Actually, he was Koumyou and Goudai’s old instructor, when the two were still apprentice monks, and he was also the witness when Ukoku became a Sanzo Priest. He likened Koumyou to the moon and Ukoku to the night, this old man did. Houmei and her Dad 【朋茗】(Sai. Vol. 1 Ch. 1-3) ☆ The only daughter at the inn the Sanzo Ikkou stayed at ten days into their journey. She lost her childhood friend in a youkai attack, and is overcome by her hatred of youkai. She is attacked by the Spider Woman youkai, but is saved by Sanzo and the others. She gives the departing Sanzo Ikkou a home-cooked bento in place of the thanks she couldn’t voice. Yoh 【葉】(Sai. Vol. 1 Ch. 4-5) ☆ The young monk who met the Sanzo Ikkou at the large, strict temple in the gorge. He was toyed about with by the lawless Sanzo Ikkou, but his way of seeing things was challenged and he extracted a promise from Sanzo and the others to teach him Mahjong some day. Shunrei 【旬麗】(Sai. Vol. 1 Ch. 6-7) ☆ The girl who loaned Sanzo and the others a change of clothes after they fell in the river near a town they stopped in. Even now she waits for her youkai lover whose whereabouts are unknown, and she continues to wash his clothes. She relearned how to smile at Gojyo’s gentle persuasion. Aunty Pan 【半おばさん Pan Obasan】(Sai. Vol. 1 Ch. 6-7) ☆ A village lady who worries about Shunrei. She has a good character, and she’s good at cooking. Fei 【飛】(Sai. Vol. 1 Ch. 8) ☆ A normal drunk old man who touched Yaone’s butt in a bar the Sanzo Ikkou stopped at, and even challenged the Sanzo Ikkou to a drinking competition. Now that I think about it, he has no sense of self-preservation. Kinzan Temple High Priest 【金山寺僧正 Kinzanji Soujyou】(Sai. Vol. 2) ☆ His name isn’t made clear in the manga, but he was a rather knowledgeable old monk of Kinzan Temple. He plays the important roles of cutting off the surrounding objections and giving Kouryuu the responsibilities of a Sanzo following Koumyou’s death, and giving the departing Genjo Sanzo his weapon. After Sanzo departed Kinzan Temple, the old monk issued the order to take the attack in order to protect Sanzo, and was cut down by a youkai’s blade. If this old man hadn’t been there, our current Sanzo might not be here. Kami-sama 【カミサマ】(Sai. Vol. 6-9) *'Bonnie & Clyde '【ボニー＆クライド】(Sai. Vol. 7-9) Bar Master 【バーのマスター】(Sai. Vol. 7-9) ☆ His name doesn’t come up, but his appearance was long. He begins by telling Sanzo and Gojyo the town rumors, takes care of the fatally wounded Sanzo Ikkou after their defeat by Kami-sama, and even lets them use the bar’s second floor as a hide out for a while. They set it up so Hakkai helped a lot around the bar, and the scene in the bar before it opens in Saiyuki volume 9, page 61 where Goku is eating a mountain of food, that was what happened when Hakkai and the bar master, who likes cooking, had a cook-off. He’s a huge benefactor to the journeying Sanzo Ikkou. Seika 【星華】(Sai. R. Vol. 1) ☆ The girl from the inn the Sanzo Ikkou stayed at. She manages the inn her dead parents left behind with her older sister Seira and her uncle. She’s still young and active, and she has a strong sense of justice and curiosity. On top of thinking she has to support her slightly absent-minded sister, she’s of the opinion that men should be strong and quiet, so she mistook the suspicious Sanzo Ikkou for youkai. But in that case, there was no helping it, I guess. She shows guts enough to be taken hostage and dive from such a tall height. Seira 【聖羅】(Sai. R. Vol. 1) ☆ Seika’s older sister, who manages the inn with her. She’s a girl with a very calm air, and she warmly watches over her overly-energetic younger sister. Fake Sanzo Ikkou【偽三蔵一行 Nise Sanzou Ikkou】(Sai. R. Vol. 1-2) ☆ Shikigami made by an undisclosed youkai. They made pretensions to having completely mastered and incorporated the Sanzo Ikkou’s movements and attack patterns, and although their strength was about equal, they were totally defeated by the real ones. Special characteristics of the fakes are that they don’t speak and they wear the old costumes. The youkai who created them, who must have been quite skillful to make such elaborate creations, doesn’t have a name (laughs). To borrow Gojyo’s words, the appearance of the fakes was “a promise!” Three Small Siblings 【ちいさな３兄弟 Chiisana 3 Kyoudai】(Sai. R. Vol. 2) ☆ Three young siblings who took Jeep home with them. They have such straight-forward world views that they almost don’t belong in the Sanzo Ikkou’s world (laughs). The older brother name is Wong while the middle girl is called “Yunfa ユンファ”. As their parents don’t often come home, the siblings take care of themselves. Kon 【坤】(Sai. R. Vol. 2) ☆ A boy raised by his ferryman father in the village on the western bank of a large river. He came to the village on the eastern side on a small errand, but when a youkai began living in the river and boats were unable to cross, he was unable to return to his own village. He hopped on a boat with the Sanzo Ikkou, and was reunited with his family in the western village. He’s boyishly straight-forward, and calls out to the villagers to save Goku, who fought to protect them. Goku, who has always been treated as the youngest, was secretly thrilled at being adored and called “Niisan”. Rin 【凛】(Sai. R. Vol. 2) ☆ Kon’s little sister. Even though she’s still a child, she was the first one to respond to Kon’s prompting and began to dig out the cave with her small hands. She’s a girl with a promising future. Sonkou 【孫考】 Seichou '【清兆】 '''Bunkei '【文啓】 'Rikou '【利行】 'Reichou '【礼朝】 '''Shishin 【史進】 (Sai. R. Vol. 3) ☆ The apprentice monks who were candidates to become the Muten Sutra’s Sanzo Priest. They were all Ken’yuu’s seniors, but they were instantly killed by Ken’yuu’s astronomical powers. Aman 【阿瞞】(Sai. R. Vol. 5) ☆ The ill baby they met when the Sanzo Ikkou and the Hazel Ikkou stayed at the same inn. Having the power to replace souls right in front of them but still being unable to help birthed the complex conflict within Goku and the others. Category:Information Category:Saiyuubito